


new discoveries

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Deepthroating, Emetophilia, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: emetophilia: A sexual fetish in which an individual is aroused by vomiting, or by seeing others vomit.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	new discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> emetophilia: A sexual fetish in which an individual is aroused by vomiting, or by seeing others vomit.

Peter could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he forced them open. His neck was straining, and his jaw was aching. He breathed noisily through his nose, harsh puffs in and out that he knows Quentin can feel, knows Quentin wants to feel.

He finally moves, fingers gripping his hair and pulling him back, eyes soft as he runs his thumb over Peter’s swollen lips, smile even softer when Peter sucks on it with no prompting.

“More?”

Peter doesn’t respond, simply opens his mouth and flattens his tongue out, trusting Quentin to give him what he needs.

He does, of course, feeding his cock back into Peter’s mouth, petting his hair and wiping his tears away as he presses into his throat, as far as he can.

It’s nice and familiar, the weight of him on his tongue, the struggle to breathe, Quentin’s groan that signals his impending climax. And then his knee slips, and he takes far more of Quentin’s dick than he’s used to, and he feels his throat muscles contract, and he feels that churn in his gut and then he’s vomiting on his boyfriend's dick like a little bitch and coming in his pants like he’s 16 again.

he barely registers Quentin pulling him off his dick, humiliation turning him red and making real tears well up, doesn’t even notice Quentin’s grunts as he tries to spit the taste out of his mouth, doesn’t realize Quentin’s frantically jacking himself off until the come splatters his face.

They stare at each other with matching expressions of shock, labored pants filling the air between them, before Quentin lifts Peter off the floor and drags him into a nasty, nasty kiss, one that tells Peter he wasn’t the only one who liked what had just happened. He thinks they really were meant to be.


End file.
